


Prince Blaine

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: Day 10 of 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween - Blaine recognizes a familiar face among the Trick-or-Treaters!---Blaine is halfway through The Nightmare Before Christmas (and halfway through his bowl of popcorn) when the doorbell rings the first time. He looks at the time, six o’clock on the dot, Trick-or-treating has officially begun. Pausing the movie, Blaine shuffles his way from the living room to the front hall, grabbing the bowl of candy his mother had left behind before he opens the door.“Trick-or-Treat!” Exclaims a clown, a Jedi, and a fairy princess, all holding out their treat bags with big smiles.“Well, aren’t you guys right on time!” Blaine smiles, dropping a few pieces of candy in each of their bags.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 13 Days of Seblaine Halloween [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978315
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Prince Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Blaine stays at Dalton and never meets Kurt.

Blaine is halfway through _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ (and halfway through his bowl of popcorn) when the doorbell rings the first time. He looks at the time, six o’clock on the dot, Trick-or-treating has officially begun. Pausing the movie, Blaine shuffles his way from the living room to the front hall, grabbing the bowl of candy his mother had left behind before he opens the door.

“Trick-or-Treat!” Exclaims a clown, a Jedi, and a fairy princess, all holding out their treat bags with big smiles.

“Well, aren’t you guys right on time!” Blaine smiles, dropping a few pieces of candy in each of their bags.

“We have to start early before all the good candy is gone!” The Jedi yells, heading back down the drive where an adult stands waiting, most likely one of their parents.

“Thank you, mister!” The clown and Jedi both shout before trailing behind their friend, all three hurrying off to the next house with a cry of “Don’t run!” coming from their chaperone.

Blaine chuckles, leaving the door ajar as a couple more kids walk up through the yard to the door. He won’t be able to really get back to his movie until Trick-or-Treating ends at 8 pm, so he decides to just leave it on pause until then. He sighs, wishing his parents hadn’t left him home alone for the night. Usually, his mom is the one to pass out candy.

Before it gets too busy at his door, Blaine runs back into the house, grabbing some blankets and a fold-out camp chair, along with a quickly made thermos of hot chocolate before dragging everything, along with the candy bowl out into the driveway for the next couple hours.

* * *

It is about midway through the night as Blaine waves goodbye to a group of Power Rangers, their bags already overflowing with candy, that he notices the sound of a child crying. Looking to the left, just a few houses down, Blaine spots a small girl dressed up as what looks to be Sleeping Beauty, with a tall lanky figure walking beside her, dressed in what appears to be a Prince Phillip costume if it were not for the navy Dalton zip-up blocking a portion of the costume.

Sebastian Smythe: Dalton’s newest student. The taller boy had transferred just a few weeks before, gliding into the halls with a handsome face twisted into an impenetrable smirk. The two had been flirting non-stop since that first day, but it had yet to go beyond that. Blaine considers walking over to help with the crying child but thinks better of it when the girl speaks.

“You promised to be my Prince, and now you’re covering it up with that stupid jacket,” the little girl cries, tears running down her cheeks. Sebastian doesn’t reply but instead pulls her down the sidewalk by the arm, his own face red with frustration.

“I didn’t promise you anything. Your mom bought me this ridiculous outfit and told me I had to take you out tonight. Now go up to that house and get your candy.” Sebastian huffs, gesturing to Blaine’s neighbor’s door, releasing the girl’s hand and crossing his arms.

Blaine raises an eyebrow at the interaction, a bit stunned to find the boy he has been crushing on for the past few weeks to be so cruel. He had known Sebastian had a bit of an attitude but yelling at little girls is a bit past that.

The little girl wipes the tears from her cheeks and sticks her tongue out up at Sebastian, “You’re a big meany and the worst brother!” She exclaims, running off toward Mrs. Johnson’s front porch. Blaine hums in understanding then—siblings. That explains the less than pleasant behavior. Blaine knew from his own experiences with Cooper. Your siblings could go from being your best friend to your worst enemy and back again in a matter of minutes. In fact, he can recall a Halloween just like this, except Cooper ditched him in the middle of the neighborhood to go to a high school party. At least Sebastian hasn’t done that.

He watches Sebastian sigh and shake his head before glancing at his watch muttering something that sounds a lot like, “A whole hour left, Jesus,” zipping up his jacket as a breeze settles in. Blaine wonders how long it will take before the taller boy notices him just a house away but he does not have to wonder for long, as Sebastian glances to his left, green eyes locking with gold.

Blaine chuckles as Sebastian’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush a pretty pink, a look Blaine never imagined seeing on the other boy’s face. He can’t help but giggle as he watches Sebastian tug at the hem of his jacket in an attempt to further hide the costume underneath. Blaine gives him a wave and a smile, but the taller boy breaks eye contact immediately, going to grab Amelia’s hand as she returns with her candy. He attempts to drag her across the street and far, far away from Blaine but Amelia does not cooperate

She screams, tugging her hand free, “We have to finish this side first! Then we do the other side, Sebby!” That same pink takes over his cheeks as he scowls at the use of the nickname in front of Blaine.

“Come on, Amelia! Your mom put me in charge of you, so you have to listen to me.” He grumbles lowly, in hopes of not making any more of a scene.

Amelia on the other hand has different ideas, “You’re just too scared to go talk to that cute boy!” She yells, pointing at Blaine and giggling as she skips away from Sebastian and right toward him. Blaine’s ears tickle pink as Sebastian finally looks his way again, an embarrassed downturn evident on his lips.

Blaine flashes Amelia a welcoming smile as the little girl comes up to him, her cheeks still red from her tears and yelling, but a smile on her face. Blaine laughs quietly at the thought of how quickly kids’ moods bounce back.

“Trick-or-Treat!” She cheers, holding out a sparkly pink treat bag for Blaine to fill.

Blaine gives a small bow of his head from his seat in the camp chair, handing the girl a few extra pieces than normal, “Of course, Princess Aurora. Only the best for her majesty,” He replies, making the little girl giggle.

Behind her trudges up a sheepish looking Sebastian, “Hey,” he says, giving Blaine an awkward half-wave.

Blaine smiles quietly as he gazes up at the other boy, “Hi, Sebastian,” He says, chuckling as Amelia spins around to glare at her brother.

“You know him?” She asks, planting her hands on her hips. Such an attitude for such a young girl—definitely a Smythe.

Sebastian runs a hand through his hair, sighing, “Yes, Amelia, I know him.” Sebastian groans. Knowing his sister, this was about to get even more embarrassing, “This is Blaine, we go to school together.”

Amelia’s lips twist into a devilish grin as she turns back to Blaine, “ _This_ is Blaine?”

“Amelia…” Sebastian starts, but the little girl interrupts him, clapping her hands with glee.

“That’s why you didn’t want to come over here!” She holds out a small hand for Blaine to shake, “I’m Amelia, Sebastian’s very pretty and talented sister. I’m eight!”

“Half-sister,” Sebastian grumbles, but there’s a look in his eyes that tells Blaine he actually really cares for her. Amelia turns back to Sebastian, sticking her tongue out again.

Blaine laughs as Amelia rolls her eyes, green just like Sebastian’s, “He was supposed to be my Prince Philip, but he won’t take off his jacket,” She complains to Blaine, stomping her feet on the ground.

Blaine grins up at Sebastian who is rolling his eyes in return, “Now, that’s not very princely of you, Sebastian.” Blaine teases, painting another flush across Sebastian’s cheeks. The taller boy sighs as he unzips his jacket, hanging it off his arm.

“Are you happy now?” He asks Amelia who smiles triumphantly.

“I knew he would listen to you.” She gestures to Blaine to lean in close, whispering into his ear, “My big brother is in love with you. He talks about you all the time.” She giggles, “He wants _you_ to be _his_ prince.”

Blaine blushes at the little girl's words, “Is that right? He’s never told me,” He laughs quietly, looking up at Sebastian with an easy grin.

Sebastian’s flushed once more, eyes momentarily wide with panic, as he grabs Amelia’s hand and scowls, “Uh, just ignore her, okay? She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” He shakes his head, laughing nervously, “We should probably get going, Mia. Less than an hour left to finish the neighborhood!”

He starts to drag Amelia back down to the sidewalk, the little girl complaining from behind him, “But I was talking to Blaine!”

“Don’t you want candy?” He asks, glaring back at the little girl, before smiling one more time at Blaine “I’ll, uh, I’ll see you at school tomorrow!” He waves, Amelia following suit, before turning back to her brother to complain some more.

Watching the two squabbling siblings head to the next house, Blaine can only give a fond shake of his head as he thinks about how Sebastian Smythe wants him to be his prince.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
